Gohans Recovery
by DBZ Know It All
Summary: Two years After the defeat of Cell, Gohan is depressed at the loss of his father thinking it is his fault, but when a Saiyjin space pod crashes in the middle of his training and female Saiyjin no older then 14 steps out can she help Gohan out of his depressed state? Follow a 13 year old Gohan and a 14 year old Fasha on new adventures, new enemies, and middle school?


Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

Gohans Recovery

Two years after the defeat, of the one called Cell, our young hero, Gohan is depressed about his father. He thinks that it is his fault that his father died and decided to stay in other world because, 'Who would want to live with a son that has gotten him killed'

"Gohan dinners ready" Chichi yelled, upstairs to her son

"Ok" Gohan said, walking down stairs

When Gohan got down stairs and sat down in his chair, next to his one year old brother Goten, Chichi served up some food, for her two boys, enough to feed 15 grown men Gohan only ate enough to feed 5 grown men.

"Gohan, please eat more you are going to die of starvation" Gohans mother begged

"I'm not that hungry" Gohan replied

"You have been saying that for two years, only to go outside, and go and eat 10 raw fish after, you train for 5 hours" Chichi countered

"Can I be excused?" Gohan said, not even waiting for an answer before, walking out the door to go train

"Fine" Chichi answered on death ears

"Ba Dada" Goten said for the first time, which made chichi tear up

Out in the place where the Cell Games took place

'Nobody knows what I'm going through' Gohan thought before blasting a nearby mountain 'I killed my own Father and now my one year old brother will never be able to see him'

As Gohan continued his training he then noticed a very low power level in the distance, that felt strangely familiar

'What is that?' Gohan questioned himself 'I better go and follow it to make sure that it isn't another enemy' with that in mind Gohan followed the power level to the very desert that the Saiyjins came.

'Hmm, it seems to be from outer space it is probably evil' Gohan thought

Gohan waited a little while before he saw a flaming object coming at him "Well here it is" Gohan said to himself before he moved out of the way before the strange space craft could hit him. After the space craft landed and made a huge hole, Gohan looked down and noticed that is was a Saiyjin space pod.

"A Saiyjin?" Gohan said "I thought they all died"

The Saiyjin space pod made a few beeping noises before the door to the small pod opened. Gohan got in his fighting stance ready to fight and kill whatever was going to come out but, instead a girl that looked no older than 14 fell out of the space pod. Gohan noticed that she was hurt and ran up to her to help her out of the pod.

"Hello" Gohan said worried "Wake up" Gohan then tried to shake her awake

"Ow, not so hard" The female warrior said

"S-Sorry" Gohan said blushing

"It's ok" The girl said before passing out of exhaustion

"Oh no, what do I do?" Gohan said, when he came to his senses he remembered that the lookout was nearby

Gohan picked up the girl bridal style and started to fly towards the lookout but, not so fast as to damage the girl. When Gohan got to the lookout he yelled for Dende to come out.

"Yea, what is it Gohan?" Dende questioned his old friend

"I need you to heal her" Gohan yelled

"Ok" Dende said, noticing the girl in Gohans hands

After a few minutes of Dende standing over the fallen Saiyjin, he suddenly stopped and turned to Gohan.

"Gohan, as you know, I only heal power and wounds" Dende said

"Yes, I know"

"Well, she has some internal wounds that I am incapable of healing and will take some time for her to heal" Dende said sadly

"I understand" Gohan said also sad

"You should take her some place to heal and give her _a lot_ of food because, she is also a Saiyjin" Dende informed

"Thank you, Dende" Gohan thanked

"No problem for an old friend like you, and it's also in my job description" Dende said trying to make a joke

"Just stick to looking over Earth Dende, you are almost as worst as King Kai, in making jokes" Gohan teased

"Ha-Ha" Dende said with sarcasm "Well visit more often Gohan"

"I will, with my new training partner" Gohan said before, picking up the young warrior and blasting of in to the sky

"Wait, what" Dende asked to no one 'That kid is going to kill himself and that girl'

'Hmm where should I put her?' Gohan thought 'If I bring her home, Mom will think I did this to her'

After a few minutes of wondering where to put the female warrior to rest, he decided the cave he stayed at when he was training with piccolo

After a few minutes of flying Gohan reached the cave and put the female warrior down on a comfortable place on the ground. "This should do it" Gohan said to himself "Now I need to get her some food" With that said, Gohan flew out of the cave to go find some food

After twenty minutes of wandering around Gohan came back with forty-five fish, thirty plucked ducks, and twenty-two dinosaurs.

"Ok that should be enough" Gohan said, talking to himself "Now she just needs to wake up and eat"

After an hour the girl still wouldn't wake up. So Gohan decided that he could try to shake her awake.

"Come on, wake up" Gohan begged

After ten minutes of shaking the girl awake she finally came to.

"Ow" She said, while pushing Gohan off of her

"Sorry, again" Gohan said, naïvely

"Whatever" she said annoyed, but then she smelled the food "Can I have some food"

"Sure" Gohan said, glad that he was forgiven

After an hour of the Saiyjin girl eating practically everything, Gohan decided to introduce himself.

"Well now that you're done eating I will like to introduce myself" Gohan said "I'm, Son Gohan, half Saiyjin, master of Super Saiyjin one"

"I'm, Fasha, Full blooded Saiyjin, master of Super Saiyjin one _and_ two"


End file.
